Angel of Chaos
by Erun1
Summary: This has many OC's and the Akatsuki. Well planned and thought out, so the OC's are not annoying. To some degree. The Akatsuki have taken over the world and left one angry person who has sworn revenge. Now, with everyone under the genjutsu and Pein watching, how will she get close enough to fufill her plan? NO YAOI, angst and death. PIC BY AMURIA ON DA! (Discontinued for now)
1. Introduction: The Angel of Chaos

ntroduction

A/N: This is a Naruto fanfic. There are many OC's, but it is mainly it's own story.

The Naruto characters that shall be in book one are:  
(None of the Akatsuki characters are dead, although they will die in this book)

All Akatsuki, excluding Madara (or evil Tobi, whatever. Tobi the kiddish one and the evil one are just separate twins in his story), Nagato, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori. Yahiko is a separate person and is NOT dead but still looks the same as Pein, takes on the same name (haha rhyme), and acts the same way but is being controlled by Tobi and Nagato so he's unable to act the way he truly wants.

All Akatsuki are around the same age and pretty much best friends in their childhoods.

Too many Oc's, so I won't explain them. The main character's name is El Cee.

Disclaimer: If Naruto Shippuden were owned by Erun1, you would definitely know it. (that means I don't own it.)

BEGIN!

It all began when the war started. My life, and my reason to survive was created. I was born in the middle of this war and left on my own soon after. A kind family took me in, but they too were destroyed by the war that swept over the land. At five years old, I was left alone and defenseless as the shinobi of this world destroyed all that was before them.

What people refer to as the "rulers" of the new empire, the Akatsuki, became the ultimate powers. They succeeded in creating the overwhelming illusion that they had wanted, putting the entire world to sleep. They destroyed our memories and rewrote the past with the devilish eyes that seemed to glow a bright red in the darkness. However, I can still see it.

I can see the reality they are covering up, I can hear the screams of the murdered, I can envision and experience the past that they covered up.

Now, seven years later, they are still in charge. Our new god, as he calls himself, was someone I used to admire. He started this, the never ending cycle of hatred and pain. Now, after watching my own parents murdered in front of my eyes, I only have this one souvenir from a past that has been rewritten.

Now, with this one item, history can be changed. The future can be righted and my goal, my reason for living, shall be fulfilled and completed.

I shall be a savior, and yet I will be feared and hated. As the sworn enemy of the self-proclaimed god of "peace", I am the Angel of Chaos.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets

A/N: Chapter 1 :3

"El? Helllooo!" a loud voice woke me from my train of thought.

I blinked then forced a smile, something I did on a regular basis. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hinako-oniichan. What were we talking about?"

She smiled and giggled. "You need to pay more attention, El. We were talking about what we should do for the anniversary of the Final Battle^. I was thinking of you being the Angel of Death and I'd be Deidara-sama. Hiiiiyah!"

If only she knew the irony of dressing me up as that cursed "angel".

I quieted my anger and laughed quietly as she kicked the wall and fell onto her back. "Oh, niichan you know you shouldn't be so rowdy, the neighbor's will get upset again."  
Hinako giggled again, her long orange hair swishing. "Oops. Aww well, it's time for school anyway."

I nodded and followed her out, grabbing my backpack along the way. "Oniichan, I'll meet you there, ok? I have to meet up with Tori and Kid at the bus stop."

She sighed and shook her head with mock sadness. "Are you ever gonna stop hanging out with those geeks?"

I giggled softly and ran out the door, heading for the bus stop that would take me to the Akatsuki school. I pulled the black school jacket with the red cloud on the back on and skidded to a stop right before the sign.

(scene change. Nobody's point of view)

"And how is the target."

"No sign of change, my Lord."  
"Very good. Keep playing the role of her older sister."

"Right my Lord." Hinako turned and bowed then began to walk away.

"Oh, and Hinako." menacing ringed, grayish eyes flashed in the darkness. "If you fail and she awakens...do not bother coming back."

Hinako shivered as she walked out.

(another scene change. Angel's point of view)

"Tch. Boy, you're here early." I whirled around and found myself facing one of my best friends, Kid.

"Hi, Kid-kun!" I smiled softly at him and turned to face the street again.

"Woah, I'm not that ugly, am I?" he smiled and stood next to me. "Where's Tori?"

"I'm not sure, but she should be here any-"

"HEY WHAT'S UP PARTY PEOPLE!"

"Speak of the Kyuubi.^" Kid mumbled then turned to face her before she could sneak up on him. "Hey, Tori."  
"Hi, Tori-chan." I murmured.

"Awww, El. We've known each other for years, don't be so formal!" Tori grinned and tustled my hair.

"Anyway, what are you guys gonna do for the Final Battle?" Kid asked, pulling Tori off of me and smirking.

"I'm gonna dress up as a jinchurikii and go around scaring people!" Tori smirked. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I was gonna go as Pein-sama, the hero!" Kid raised a fist in the air.

I shuddered internally. A hero. Tch. As if. He is a backstabbing traitor and a liar. Pein deserves to die, and as soon as I get my hands on him, it's over. I wanted to-

"El? What are you going as?" Tori asked me, shaking my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, um...Well, my sister and I are going to go out together." I looked away shyly.

"No no no, I asked you what are you going as?"

"Oh..Sorry, I am going as Lady Angel."

"Cool, you'd make a great angel." Kid grinned.

"R-Really?" I faked a blush and turned away from them.

"There you go again, I don't get what's with you! I mean, always blushing and avoiding me, what's up with that!"

"S-sorry..."  
"Kid, knock it off, you're scaring her."  
"Ehh...ugh...my bad, El."

"N-no it's no problem at all..." I smiled then narrowed my eyes at the person who came up behind me.

"Hey guys! Sup?"

Ah. One of my biggest obstacles. Tobi Uchiha. An agent of Pein's, placed at this school to survey me.

"H-hi, Tobi-kun." I muttered, pulling off my shy girl facade.

"HI! How is El-chan? Tobi has been away from school for a while, he was getting worried." Tobi surely grinned behind his stupid orange mask.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?"

"TOBI-CHAN IS GREAT!"

Kid sighed, laughing slightly. "Come on, Tobi. The neighbors'll start to complain again."

"I KNOW!"

Tori laughed with Kid and I faked a smile.

A/N: I love my new story 3

Deidara: Sama? I like it already.

Erun: YEP! And...NO YAOI GUYS! Sorry, but it's going to be a great plot with a lot of twists. Just follow this, PLEASE! You won't regret it.

Pein: -.- thank myself.

Madara: REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!


	3. Chapter 2: Revenge, D

A/N: Because I'm writing this during homework times, I might be a bit hasty in the plot.

"Night, oneechan!" I called then slipped into my closet, under the pretense of getting pajamas.

Making the hand sign, I created a shadow clone with slight difficulty. My chakra, along with many others, had been sealed after the Final Battle. My clone slipped out and got changed then went to bed. I made a second, using up a lot of chakra in the process, to release just in case I got tired tonight.

Now to escape. I had surveyed my room carefully while cleaning it, I found five hidden cameras, although there may be more. I formed another hand signed and with a poof of smoke, I changed into my specialty, a shadow. Slowly slipping out of the open window, I dropped into the streets and dashed off to a deserted alley. I took out my necklace, the one with the moonstone that _he_ gave me before...well, that doesn't matter now.

At nighttime, no matter what moon phase it is, this heightens my chakra and my abilities. I work with shadows, nothing like how the legendary Shikamaru Nara worked with them, I was inexperienced and yet I was more powerful at the same time. I was a shadow at night, anything I wanted I could have or do, as long as it related to darkness.

The moonstone shined and my appearance changed. My rusty orange hair that I hated became pure black and shone, while shadows formed my wings. They were also as black as night, and had an onimous purple aura that seemed to surround them, creating the illusion of dark flames. A crooked golden halo formed upon my head and my eyes changed to a dark purple color that was spiked with gold.

I personally enjoyed this look much better, it suited my personality. And most of all, nobody would even dare think that I was related to _him_. I normally have long orange hair, that tends to be darker then my fake sisters. My eyes changes color, normally they are light brown or blue, but I despised everything about my appearance. People always say "You look a lot like Pein-sama!" or, "Wow, you're lucky to have our god's looks." I loath it. I blame him, I hate him, I hate them ALL!

Enough worrying about my appearance. It's time to get this show on the road.

(Deidara)

A shadow flit across the sky. To those who glanced it would only be a shadow, a bird perhaps. But to me, it was a rebel. Those dark wings extended in the sky and I widened my eyes. It couldn't be. The Angel of Chaos, in District 2? I thought that Akatsuki took care of her back in District 1...no... I haven't heard word from Sasori in a while and District 1 has recently gone off the map...did we lose it to this child? How could that be?

"You there." a cold voice by my shoulder startled me.

"Wha-what? How in the hell did you get in here, un?!" I jumped and whirled around, my hand reaching for my clay.

My clay...clay...the pouch! It's gone!  
"You bastard!" I growled. "You are just a lowly commoner, a number. What can you do, with that fake costume, against an Akatsuki like me?! You chakra and your fate Is sealed-"

"I have had enough of this name calling. You, who looks down upon others, you, who uses your superior abilities and ranking to trample upon the weak that still look up to you, how do you feel when the weak rises and becomes able to walk on your dreams and your life?" the mysterious figure raised one gloved hand, and removed the mask hiding it's face.

"Come out, un! Attacking a defenseless shinobi, how cowardly." I smirked.

"Cowardly? I think not. Smart would be the correct adjective to describe my actions. But before you do die, why don't you look at the face of your killer. I will at least let you know who is about to kill you." the source of the voice stepped into the light and I narrowed my eyes.

Just a twelve year old girl! Ha! She regarded me coldly.

"Do you recognize this face."

"Of course not, un!"

(El's pov)

The idiot who used to be my friend stood before me, defenseless, finally. I have longed to see this day when one of them would be brought to justice. All those serving Pein must DIE!

"Will this help." My appearance changed once again, becoming normal.

"You...you're Angel! I...I don't believe it! I thought you were dead! Angie, please, we were friends, un!"  
"Friends? _Friends_ don't leave a helpless girl behind to fend for herself during a war. _Friends_ don't help murder an innocent girl's parents in front of her eyes. _Friends_ DON'T WALK OUT ON YOU WHEN YOU'RE BROTHER DECIDES TO ABANDON YOU!" I screamed in rage and threw the kunai.

For a moment all you could hear was the thunk on the wall that the kunai made, then Deidara choked and fell.

"By the way... I said I'd tell you my name. I'm no longer Angel of the Akatsuki, a deceased sister to the "god" Pein. I am an Angel of Chaos that has sworn to tear you all down _piece by piece_! REMEMBER THAT, AKATSUKI!"

A/N: WOOOOH! HAHA! Please, review ;3

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Pein: O-o my sister is terrifying...

Rin: YAY! I have a new aunty!

Konan: -_- grreeeaaatt...


	4. Chapter 3: I spy with my little eye

A/N: so, I'm extremely freaking annoyed right now. Dx I have a horrible writers block...I'm attempting to finish Rising, so that can be done. Then Achatsuki is gonna be done for now, and If Means Nothing next. And Family is being put on hold...

I just started Highschool, my story writing will be even slower then before. Maybe. This story might be finished quickly.

Warning: Swearing and suggestive things...

THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER SOMETHING OF THE MANGA. The title of the chapter is "Obito Uchiha". So, don't read if you don't like spoilers.

Chapter 3: I spy with my little eye...

El slumped into the desk, eyes closed. The white-haired teacher at the front of the classroom gave her an irritated look and stalked down the aisles.

"El. I would appreciate it if you did not fall asleep in this class. I'm hoping that I am not that boring." Kakashi's dull voice startled the girl, her head lifting up and almost hitting her sensei's chin.

"G-gomenesai, Kakashi-sensei..." she murmured, sighing and sitting up straighter. Angel looked out of the window, watching the birds fly by. "I wish that I could fly like that, just forget everything and fly away..." she thought to herself, unaware that Kakashi had asked her a question.

"El. Are you even paying attention to me?" he shook his head, disappointed in his star student.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei, could you please repeat the question."

He sighed, about the 15th sigh heard throughout the classroom that day. "How many countries and nations has the Akatsuki conquered so far?"

El growled inwardly. This was History class, her least favorite so far. "Lord Pein-sama has captured all 5 of the large nations, Konoha being the first, Suna being the last. The only ones currently left are the smaller rebellious nations."

Kakashi nodded. "Correct, however they are not Konoha or Suna anymore. There are 18 Areas, aaand Tobi, which area is this?"

The hyperactive lollipop turned his head. "A delicious area, sensei! Full of ramen and yummy candies! Once, a crazy old man told Tobi that he could have some cream if he just closed his eyes and sucked it out of a tube. Tobi did and-"

Kakashi interrupted, his one visible eye widened beyond repair. "Ok, Tobi! That's enough!"

The entire class was snickering, even El tried to hold back a giggle.

"Ok, Kid-kun. Which Area are we currently in?" Kakashi turned to Kid, his eye still slightly wide.

"That is a trick question, sensei. The 'Area' we are in, has a name for it is the original country of Lord Pein-sama's kingdom. It is called Amegakure." Kid answered, smirking slightly.

"Good, Kid-kun." Kakashi nodded at him, checking his watch. "The class is over in 3 minutes, any questions?"

"Sensei?" Tori called. "What's these rumors about The Angel of Chaos."

"Ahh. Those are only rumors." Kakashi's face was clear of emotion, suspiciously calm.

El's hands clenched under her desk, her expression also calm. However, a glowing red Sharingan concealed by an orange mask saw the movement, and the eye narrowed slightly as the owner stood.

"TOBI KNOWS WHO IT IS!" he shouted, smirking slightly when he saw El jump visibly, two seats ahead of him.

Kakashi's wide eye got wider as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who is it, Tobi?"

"It's OBVIOUSLY a zombie who's come back to life, or a demon tryin' to hurt Lea- Lord Pein-sama!" Tobi cursed inwardly at the slip.

El's hands unclenched and her own eyes narrowed. "Lea? Tobi can't possibly mean Leader? Then I was correct in my assumption..." she thought.

(RING) "Alright, class is over." Kakashi let out a breath of relief as students filed past his desk to the door.

El walked out, nodding at Kid and Tori, promising to catch up with them later, when a hand caught her shoulder. She jerked free instinctively, turning around to find herself face to... well, mask, with Tobi.

"Can Tobi-chan talk to El?" he asked, his voice high and whiny.

El sighed, hesitating. "I- uhm...I guess, Tobi."

"Tobi" led her around the school, to the back, shooing the kids who had gathered there, smoking. He turned around and faced El. "Good. We're alone."  
El gulped, the childish voice of Tobi gone. "A-alone? T-Tobi, I have to go home soon.." she murmured shyly.

Tobi laughed, a deep sound. "And? That shadow clone in your closet can cover for you."

El gasped. "W-what?!"

Tobi smirked behind that stupid mask, leaning forward, towering over her. "Yes, I know El. I know that you're the Angel of Chaos, I know that you can preform jutsu, and I know that you are Pein's sister."

El gulped. "Wh-what? I don't know what you're talking about..."

Tobi growled. "Don't play stupid with me, Angel." El's breathing sped up and she backed away, only taking two steps before hitting the wall. "I can see everything, I am maybe even more powerful then Pein."

"Who are you?" El's voice was barely a whisper.

~~SPOILER ALERT~~

"I am Obito Uchiha."

A/N: HELL YEAH!  
Deidara: barely 2 chapters in and I'm already dead, un...

Sasori: XP I was dead BEFORE the story even really began!

Pein: HA! I mean...it is truly annoying how 2 of my subordinates were killed...

Tobi: B-) Badass right here.

Hidan: FUCK YOU! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!

Erun: -_- god-

Pein: ME!  
Hidan: FUCK NO, IT'S JASHIN, BITCHES!  
Erun: OH SHUT THE HELL UP!

Hidan: xP

Pein: v:.:v

Itachi: -/_\-

Madara: Oh, so I'm not Tobi anymore?

Erun: mmmhmmm

Madara: that sucks!  
Tobi: YAAYY!

Obito: -is so confused- how did I live?

Erun: O_O I'm not sure...

Madara: Whatevs...Review and Follow me anyway.

Obito: PLEASE REVIEW!  
Deidara: If you are my fangirl, you shouldn't favorite a fanfic in which I'm already DEAD -sniff sniff-


End file.
